Till Death Do Us Part
by Babii Blu
Summary: Sakura is a happy child but when she turns 18, everything goes wrong. She suffers from a dianogsis. What happens when she meets Syaoran, a patient of CF(Cysitc Fibrosis). Will he help her overcome this fear and together fight away their sickness?


Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter One  
  
"That guy's staring at you again"  
Sakura Kinomoto didn't need Tomoyo to tell her that the boy's been looking at her from the far side of the hospital's patient rec room. She's been in the hospital for 2 days and that guy's been stealing glances at her whenever she ventured out of her room. "Ignore him", Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, "If I can you can."  
"But why?" Tomoyo stated, "He's cute even though he's too skinny for me."  
"Tomoyo, this ain't a social club, I didn't come her to meet guys."  
"But why let a good opportunity slip away?"  
"Tomoyo, You're impossible." Tomoyo grinned. "I'm just trying to cheer you up, take your mind off this thing."  
"Well, so far you're doing a great job", Sakura replied sarcastically. Sakura twisted her lounge chair so that her back was facing to the boy. She didn't want to be stared at, and certainly didn't want to meet some guy who is sick. If he weren't, why else would he be a patient in this huge Tomoeda medical complex?  
Tomoyo interrupted her thoughts. "What's going on with you anyway? I mean medically, is it really serious or something? When can you leave? Oh Sakura, please tell me everything you can." "Calm Down Tomoyo, one question at a time. The doctor hadn't tell me anything yet, I don't know when I'll be getting out, Oh Tomoyo I'm so scared, what if this is something serious? What if it came back?"  
Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. The last thing she ever wanted was to leave this place and have her normal life back.  
"There, there, everything will be alright. Nothing is going to happen you." Tomoyo whispered as she tried soothing Sakura.  
"Thanks Tomoyo, you a great friend."  
"Well, when can you get out?"  
"I think by a week or so."  
"A week?! But by then spring break would be over. We leave tomorrow, and then you'll miss out all the fun! This might be a last chance for a ski trip this year."  
Sakura and her friends had been planning the trip for months. It was suppose to be a birthday present for Sakura. Since it was their senior year, it'll be their last spring break together.  
"I'm sorry, even if I get out early my parents won't let me go:  
"Why?" Sakura didn't want to talk about all the headaches she's been having. The headaches had built intensity for the past several months causing her to get dizzy, even sickness in her stomach. She had passed out 2 weeks ago in school, her parents got so worried they practically killed someone while they were driving her to the hospital. But she didn't tell Tomoyo about that of course.  
"You know my parents, they're so over protective, my dad would never let me drive alone out of the town. So, I guess I'm stuck in Tomoeda." Tomoyo frowned, "I just can't wait till you get out of here so we can both go on to the trip together."  
"No it's okay, you can go with the others, I'll be fine alone."  
"But—" Before Tomoyo could protest, her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, my mom wants me home for some king of shit. Call me if you get any news okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!" Soon, she grew bored of the place and went to her room. A moment later, the door opened. There stood the guy who was staring at her in the patient rec room before.  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
"Syaoran Li" he held out his hand. She took it cautiously. His grip was warm, his palm rough. Immediately she felt a warm sensation going though her. He was tall, he had brown hair all spiked up and intense amber eyes. Tomoyo was right, he was skinny and pale.  
"And you're here because...?" She allowed the sentence to trail.  
"Because I want you to know that you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen. And I thought I should introduce myself. I mean, we should get to know each other since you're the girl I intend to marry."  
Although Syaoran's bold statement shocked Sakura, she didn't allow herself to change her expression. Without changing her expression, she asked "And what makes you think that I'm not married?"  
"No ring" Syaoran said as he picked up her left hand, "And, why would your last name be the same as your parents?"  
"I don't believe in changing last names when people get married, anyway, how did you know my last name?"  
"I asked the nurses" he answered coolly, "I also know you live around here." She wasn't sure she liked him knowing so much about her without her permission.  
"Well, they shouldn't have told you anything."  
"Don't be mad at them," Syaoran said in a defensive tone, "I've been coming here since I was a kid, so I know most of the nurses really well, and they like me." He grinned. "I'll bet you'll like me if you gave me a chance." His smile was infectious, and though Sakura tried to hide it, the corners of her mouth twitched. "Well, I'm not here looking for a husband, thank you." He shrugged. "Okay, maybe my proposal was a little premature. I'll ask again when we know each other." Suddenly, Syaoran ducked his head and began coughing deeply into his hand. When the coughing fit finally subsided, he looked up and said in a wheezy voice, "Don't worry, it's not contagious." Sakura looked away and blushed because that was exactly what she was thinking.  
"What are you here for?" Sakura asked, suddenly growing curious.  
"I have CF--- cystic fibrosis. I had it when I was a kid." Sakura heard of this disease but knew nothing about it. "I'm sorry" Sakura mumbled. With the coughing spasm over, dark circles formed in Syaoran's eyes and he looked paler. "Do you think I can sit down, I'm starting to feel a bit woozy", Syaoran said as he put his hand on his forehead.  
"Sure" "Why are you here anyway?" Syaoran asked tired of talking about himself.  
"Testing" Sakura, replied with a sad tone. Talking to him made her forget about it, she hated having reminders of it.  
"Well, they can't be testing you about imperfections. You're already perfect" She rolled her eyes. "Do you ever get results of using such lame lines?" "Ouch. That was harsh. I have to go, my mom might be looking for me. Goodbye Miss Kinomoto, I will be seeing you soon." "I hope not to soon," Sakura murmured. Syaoran took her hand and planted a kiss on top of it, and left her room.  
"Well, I guess it's time to see the results of my testing." She walked out of her room and went into the testing room. Her dad was already there, sitting with worried expressions on his face. Please don't let anything bad happen please, she thought. Dr. Sorenson came. He sat down. Looked up with a sigh and said, "She has diagnosis. Her brain tumor is back.."  
  
Well, how did that go? It's pretty much my first time writing a fanfic...please leave some comments for me. I really would like to read what you think of my story. Review! 


End file.
